


A Drunken Pursuit

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent (kinda), M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: Keith’s wasted and Hunk being a good friend helps him back to his room. Keith emboldened with drink tries to start something as Hunk valiantly tries to resist his inebriated advances.





	A Drunken Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot thanks to an anonymous user who sent me an ask on my blog about drunk Keith. I felt particularly inspired to write this as a Heith pairing and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_“Twelve ounces of courage_  
Makes the world look better  
You love the attention  
You never had it before.”

_—’Under Your Influence’, Dag Nasty_

 

 

Keith drank far too much.

It was probably Lance’s fault. No, it was definitely Lance’s fault. I mean, he’s gotta know that Keith can’t say no to a challenge and he’s not one to be outdone--by _anyone_. He’s the leader damn it and he’s gotta be better than all of them…right?

That’s what he tells himself anyway. When all is said and done he can barely walk. He’s grateful for Hunk’s big arm hooked around his waist and the other holding his arm over broad shoulders. Otherwise, Keith would likely take a header right into the floor if he tried to back to his room on his own.   
  
And Hunk, aaah…he smells so _good_. Must have been baking today because he smells like…confectionary sugar and blueberries. Muffins for breakfast tomorrow maybe?

Keith keeps burying his nose in him as they go and inhaling deeply trying to figure it out but in doing so he’s making himself heady. Hunk’s underlying scent is in there too and it's just as intoxicating. He takes this opportunity to breathe it all in while he’s still in Hunk's proximity.  
  
“You smell…like sweets,” Keith mumbles into his chest.  
  
“O-Oh? Well, I did some cooking today. A birthday cake,” Hunk smiles and shifts Keith’s weight to pick him up a little.   
  
“Birthday…” Keith hums and then smirks. “My birthday is coming up.”  
  
“I know,” Hunk nods. “I’m practicing a bundt. I still can’t get the consistency right on the blueberry icing though. I’ll get it eventually.”

“Mmhmmm,” Keith hums again nuzzling up and into Hunk’s neck. “Did you get me a present?”

“You’ll see next week,” Hunk snorts, that nose tickling a little. “You really are drunk.”

“Hm?”

“You’re rubbing your face all over me,” Hunk flushes a little.

“You smell really good,” Keith murmurs as if that makes inhaling your good friend and coworker acceptable.

“You’ve…never done that before. To anyone,” Hunk laughs nervously. “You just need to sleep it off. Come on, let’s get you to bed Team Leader.”

The yellow paladin gets him in through the door and slowly lowers Keith to sit on the bed. Helps Keith out further by taking off his boots. Meanwhile, Keith looks down with an amorous biting of his lower lip.

Hunk is…incredibly attractive. Something about that big imposing frame being so soft and kind despite all their hardships. Big hands he knows how to use. He’s watched him do squats with Shiro before and boy those thighs are to die for.

Keith’s caught Hunk looking at him too. Not just friendly looks either. Long bouts of staring during group training. When Hunk is caught he looks away with a tinge of heat on his cheeks. Keith’s never instigated anything because he kept hoping Hunk would but his previous reluctance to attempt leaves him. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Hunk’s hair.

Hunk pauses for a second but says nothing as he works. Keith's thoughts go to far more inappropriate places in the meantime.

What would it be like to have that face between his thighs, licking him open? Those strong fingers gripping his ass as he pushes into Keith? Is he loud or quiet when he fucks? Hard or gentle? It takes little more than imagining to get Keith excited, his hard-on tenting his jeans a little. A minute later his boots and socks are in a pile.

“Help me with my pants?” Keith suggests with a sly look.

“Keith,” Hunk gives him an uncertain look.

“Please?”

Those eyes glance down but only for a second before returning to Keith’s face. Resolute.

“I’ll help you get ready for bed, that’s all,” Hunk insists and Keith huffs with disappointment.

Hunk helps peels the shirt off Keith and tosses it into the pile. That drunken flush has traveled down his cheeks to bloom in his neck and chest. Hunk hesitates in his movements after that, trying to keep from looking at Keith’s flushed skin or his violet stormy eyes, which are now burning with lust.

Keith leans back a little to watch as Hunk’s hands nervously fiddle with his belt. There’s no way he doesn’t notice the bulge in Keith’s pants which is made obvious when he pulls Keith’s jeans down his thighs. Hunk’s trying not to look there either.

“Wanna do anything else while you’re down there?” Keith insinuates, alcohol making him feel bold.

“Keith!” Hunk gapes with disbelief, a blush tinting his cheeks. “You’re wasted!” he whispers.

“So?”

Hunk tosses the pants aside and makes a move to stand so he can tuck Keith in. Before he can, Keith grabs Hunk by the belt and yanks him close. He has a grin on his face as he nuzzles Hunk’s crotch. There’s a twitch of something under there and it makes Keith chuckle.

“You don’t want to? I’ve seen you looking at me,” Keith says, tilting up to look up at Hunk’s flushed face.

“I…” Hunk swallows.

He can't deny it. And just looking at Keith is giving him thoughts, very indecent thoughts especially with his state of dress. Nothing but boxers with an obvious boner. So he averts his eyes to look at the wall.

“Come on, Hunk,” Keith insists and tugs a little bringing Hunk’s gaze back down to him. “I’m here. You’re here. Alone. We could have some fun. What’s the problem?”

Hunk seems to be contemplating. Gears turning behind those beautiful brown eyes. He looks down on Keith and his teeth nibble into his lip. God, Keith does look awfully tempting but his decency wins out. Hunk closes his eyes and breathes out a deep sigh.

“You’re drunk, Keith,” Hunk repeats. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Sure I do,” Keith promises and rubs his face on Hunk’s tummy. As soft and squishy as he thought it would be. It makes him chuckle a little and he noses at the hem of his shirt. “Take off your–”

Hunk’s hands take Keith’s and pull them off his belt. Hold them there so he can’t try again. He even takes a step back so Keith can’t reach him with his face either. Keith frowns at first but then grins salaciously.

“Want to hold me down?” Keith guesses, his wrists in Hunk’s grasp. “I don’t mi–”

“You’d never do this sober,” Hunk says as if its the most painful thing he’s had to say. “And I…couldn’t enjoy this. Not if…it wasn’t what you really wanted. I’d be taking advantage, Keith.”

“Taking advantage? _Of me?_ I’m not _that_ drunk!” Keith insists. “Watch,” he says and tries to prove it by pulling out of Hunk’s hands.

It doesn’t go as planned. He yanks but lacks the strength or coordination to actually pull his hands out of Hunk’s. And Hunk’s not even trying. Normally Keith would have no trouble freeing himself and it’s frustrating him until he accepts that he really can’t escape.

If Hunk wanted to…he definitely could take advantage of Keith and he wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“Fine, I’m…I’m a little–”

“More than a little, Keith. You couldn’t even walk here by yourself,” Hunk reminds him.

“But I–I just…” Keith stammers and his head bows a little, looking contrite.

“Keith.”

“I just…wanted to do  _something_ before I lost the nerve,” Keith mumbles out of clenched teeth.

The room goes quiet then. Awkward silence that Keith wishes he could run away from but–-it’s his room. And he’s practically naked. Even if he could walk–-Where would he go to escape this situation that wouldn’t be even more embarrassing?

Hunk’s hands slide down Keith’s wrists to his palms and holds them. Gives them a squeeze to get his attention. Keith looks up to find Hunk on a knee so they’re face to face. It's Hunk's classic sympathetic look and Keith would give anything for it to be replaced with a smile.

“I can’t,” Hunk tells him again. “Not like this.”

“But?” Keith says sensing a caveat.

“Ask me again when you’re sober,” Hunk tells him. “Then I’ll know you mean it.”

“What if I can’t?” Keith asks. “What if I can only ask like this?”

“Then nothing will happen,” Hunk explains. “Ever.”

Keith clenches his jaw but nods with understanding. All his confidence comes from being a leader. A fighter. Personal matters…those are so much scarier than piloting the Black Lion or fighting Galra sentries. He might never get the nerve to ask Hunk sober and that’s a disillusioning thought.

His eyes water a little and Hunk lets go of his wrists to wipe it away. Keith wonders if Hunk will let him lean into his hand. Just a little for some comfort. Before he gets a chance to ask Hunk goes ahead and cups his cheek making Keith sigh. 

Fingers callused from working with tools. Ever-present warmth from his palms. And still smelling of sugar. Quintessential Hunk. It’s perfect and Keith finds himself nuzzling a little to breathe him in.

Keith’s eyes flutter open to find Hunk’s. Soft and kind. Like always. Cheeks a little flushed. Keith’s gaze travels down towards Hunk’s lips, parted and plump and–

“Kiss me?” Keith asks quietly.

“Keith.”

“Just once, that’s all. Just once,” Keith pleads, barely louder than a whisper. “Then I’ll…I’ll go to bed,” he promises.

Hunk frowns and looks away. Keith thinks he’s about to shake his head and say ‘no’ but then he lets out a resigned sigh. Hunk’s fingers slide and curl behind Keith’s neck, buried in his thick hair. He leans in and pulls on Keith to press their lips together.

Keith melts into his kiss, his hands finding Hunk’s shoulders and gripping the fabric there. His tongue tentatively licks at Hunk and his teeth nibble that bottom lip. Hunk parts his lips further and Keith slips his tongue inside. Hunk gasps and his fingers tighten a little in Keith’s hair to return the favor by deepening the kiss, his own tongue plying Keith’s mouth open to taste him too.

“Hah… _Hunk_ ,” Keith groans into his mouth and suddenly Hunk pulls away.

“S-Sorry, I–” Hunk stammers and then swallows. “Th-There. One…One kiss. Now, uh, g-go to bed, Keith.”

“You can sleep here too if you–”

“N-No,” Hunk shakes his head as he stands and wipes his split slicked lips. “I…uh. Not a good idea. I’m not…haha…not sure I want to put my self-control to the test like that again,” he chuckles nervously. “Night Keith, rest up,” he says and strides for the door.

“Hunk,” Keith calls out just as he gets to the door.

Hunk turns and looks back at a drunk smiling Keith who’s plopped backward on his bed. Hair splayed out under him, flush still on his cheeks. Hardon still present. Keith’s biting his lip a little as he eyes Hunk’s body with a raised brow and a smirk. He stretches a little, arching his body with a sigh.

God if he weren’t wasted–-

“Thanks,” Keith says. “For the goodnight kiss.”

“Sure,” Hunk nods, his cheeks still an inferno of heat.

“You’re a good guy,” Keith says with a soft look. “Always respectable…and appropriate for every situation.”

“Thanks, Kei–”

“But I’m not,” Keith says with that hungry grin and palms his erection through the cloth. “I don’t care if you stay or go but I’m taking care of this now and I’m going to be…tasteless and inappropriate about it.”

Hunk’s mouth hangs open at that, his eyes following Keith’s hand as it rubs. Keith then slips his hand into his shorts and sighs lewdly as he grips himself. Oh god, there’s a dark wet spot already growing on his boxers from precome soaking through. And now he’s stroking upwards and out of his boxers. Just as that cock is about to reveal itself Hunk turns away.

Time to–

“Hah…oh… _Hunk_ …yeah, like that,” Keith groans. “Wrap your…big hand around me. Pump my cock until it’s leaking.”

Hunk’s breath catches at the way Keith says his name. So raspy and weak.

“You…got me dripping so fast. So good. F-Faster, Hunk,” Keith begs and Hunk can hear his stroking speed up.

Hunk’s own breathing shallows as his face warms with heat. He finds himself debating the moral and ethical ramifications of turning around to watch Keith. He may be drunk but…he said he didn’t care what Hunk did. And he’s not forcing himself on Keith. And he’s not touching Keith. As long as he doesn’t look, it’s no different than listening through a wall.

Can’t help what you can hear through a wall right? Right?

“Your mouth…hah… _Hunk_ , p-put your m-mouth on me,” Keith rasps and licks his hand before returning it to his cock with a moan. “F-Fuck…love when you…suck on me. You want me bent over…and…all to yourself…don’t you?”

Keith all to himself. It’s like…he’s reading Hunk’s mind. Did he nod? He can't remember.

“You can h-have me…”

Sounds like Keith’s shifting on the bed but Hunk refuses to look. But then he hears a click. Then the room fills with a loud squelching noise and a positively pornographic moan that Hunk feels all the way down to his toes. Then more slick wet noises as Keith begins to pant and whine. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist for Hunk to figure out what he’s doing and blood surges in Hunk’s pants at the image of Keith fingering himself open on his knees.

“F-Fuck…harder. More. Deeper, H-Hunk,” Keith begs. “I’ve…waited so long…Been so  _good_ for you. T-Tell me how  _good_ I’m doing, Hunk…”

Hunk swallows. This is a mistake he thinks as he opens his mouth.

“Y-You’re…doing great,” Hunk utters and Keith weakly moans in response.

“H-Hunk, more…talk to…me…”

He wants to look. God, Hunk wants to look so bad but if he does then he flushes his last strand of morality down the toilet forever. He can never be the 'good guy' ever again. He loses it all the second he takes advantage of Keith’s vulnerability; if he hasn’t already reserved himself a seat in hell for simply listening.

Yet he still tries to find reasonable arguments to stay.

Keith was going to jack off fantasizing about Hunk anyway. He’s just helping him get there. That’s…not bad is it? It’s just a few words. And hearing Keith say his name like this more…it appeals to some of his own fantasies.

“You’re…you look so…so good on your knees, baby,” Hunk says and feels his moral high ground slipping from under him. It just feels so good to give in...

“ _H-Hunk_!”

And now that high ground is practically gone. He doesn’t want to leave until he hears Keith come. Shaky and weak for him. So Hunk says what he would if he were actually right there in Keith’s ear, his body succumbing to his.

“Keep going. That’s it. Keep fingering yourself baby,” Hunk says, abandoning his logical arguments and indulging in this horrible dirty thing he’s doing. “Spread yourself open for me. Nice and loose.”

“AhH! H-Hunk…I want y-your…cock in me,” he moans.

“You…you can’t have it tonight,” Hunk reminds him. “You were bad and drank too much. So you…gotta get yourself off instead.”

Keith whines but those squelching noises continue. He reaches in deep, his face buried in the pillow as one hand pumps his swollen cock and the other curls in deep to rub his prostate. He can almost pretend Hunk is doing this to him with his big thick fingers and it makes him keen.

“I…I’m  _close_ ,” Keith whimpers, weak and mewling now. “ _Hunk_ …”

“Good,” Hunk says. “Almost there. You can do it.”

“If…If I’m good next time…will you let me suck your cock?” Keith asks as he pants, his breath getting clipped and short. “I’ve always…wanted–”

“Baby, if you’re good and sober;  _I’ll fuck you into the mattress._ ”

“F-Fuck, ah! Hunk! I–” Keith gasps sharp breaths. “T-Turn around! H-Hurry!”

All of Hunk’s resolve is gone at that tone. He whips his head around just as Keith cries out with a pillow clenched between his teeth. Face down with his firm ass in the air, his boxers tight around his knees. Four of his fingers curled into his asshole, lube dripping down his cheeks and thighs and into his boxers. His other hand gripped tight on his cock as his come spurts into a puddle on the bed.

Hair sticking to his neck and lip bitten until red and puffy. Body coated with a fine sheen of sweat. His toes…they’re curled tight as his legs shake. The tension in his shoulder releasing as he removes his fingers from his hole with a whine.

“Oh…holy…crow,” Hunk barely breathes. “ _Keith…_ ”

He’s a fucking vision and Hunk doesn’t even care if he’s going directly to hell for this. Do not pass go. Do not collect 200 dollars. Send him to jail and never let him out, he’s stolen an undeserved look at perfection. Someone could put out his eyes and they’ll ever erase the image of Keith’s walls obliterated in the wake of his release.

Keith’s breathing heavy, his face rosy and flushed. His hazed eyes are on Hunk’s as he comes down from his blinding orgasm. Poor Hunk’s mouth has been agape ever since he turned and it doesn’t look like it’ll be closing any time soon. Keith takes a deep breath and smiles.

“I thought…you were a good guy,” Keith smirks. “Not as good as you play it, huh, big guy?”

Hunk clears his throat as he averts his eyes from Keith’s state of undress and Keith laughs a little at his reaction. A little late to pretend he didn’t see now.

“You dragged me down to your level, I guess,” Hunk shrugs.

“Not even close,” Keith snorts. “But that’s alright. One of has to be the better person.”

Keith pulls up his boxers and stands from the bed but he ends up swaying a little off balance. Hunk, without a thought, steps forward to stabilize him with a hand at his bare shoulder.

“Thanks,” Keith smiles.

Hunk flushes red and tilts his head to look up at the ceiling. Makes Keith snort again before he waves off Hunk’s hand. He can walk well enough now and crosses the room to a wall unit. For a towel to clean up the bed a little. He doesn’t have any trouble getting there and back but Hunk has a hand out ready in case he slips.

“I’m fine, Hunk,” Keith assures him and wipes up the mess. “If my legs are weak now it’s not from drinking.”

“Oh,” Hunk nods. “R-Right.”

Keith tosses the towel aside when he’s done and turns to Hunk with a smile.

“No way to convince you I’m not still wasted,” Keith states, “but I enjoyed that. Hope you did too.”

“Y-Yeah, I did,” Hunk admits face flushed. “I uh…maybe we can do that again. When you’re more…alert.”

Keith nods and smiles showing his teeth, then he falls into his bed with a happy noise. He looks exhausted but that’s not that surprising. Tipsy and sexually mollified, for the time being anyway. His eyes blink slowly closed and he sighs into his pillow. 

Hunk shakes his head with a smile of his own and pulls the blanket up to Keith’s chin.

“I hope…” Keith mumbles. “… _you’re_ my birthday present, Hunk.”

Hunk’s heart swells with fondness at that. Keith wouldn’t say that if he was just drunk and horny, he's sure. He pets through Keith’s hair a little and plants a chaste kiss on his forehead. Keith hums with a content look and slips into sweet dreams that smell of sugar and blueberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? Give it a kudos! Really like it? Leave a comment or rec it to a friend!  
> Don't know what to say? Tell me your favorite part. Or your favorite line. Leave nothing but hearts. Anything to show you appreciate the work will do. Writers love that stuff and I'm no exception!
> 
> Also, if you really like Voltron stuff and want more, check out my other fics. Tell me what you think of them! If I'm stagnating on one maybe YOU can be the one to inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
